


Learning to Heal Together

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet so Harry can return Malfoy's wand to him... what grows from that meeting goes beyond friendship and surprises them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wand Return

**Author's Note:**

> This story is non epilogue compliant and contains a slash pairing... Please Do Not Flame!! Thank you and enjoy... any and all warnings are in the tags, look at them before reading!! <3

Learning To Heal Together by HPFangirl71

Part 1: The Wand Return

Bright colors and loud noises surrounded Draco Malfoy, teasing at his dulled senses. He was in the middle of some sort of open-air marketplace and his uneasiness was all too apparent. Feigning interest in a pile of bananas nearby, he waited impatiently. Sod Potter for insisting they meet in the middle of muggle London! He was just about to leave when he saw the prat approaching him from the far side of the market. Once the man neared, Draco again became nervous. The man had just defeated the greatest Dark Lord in history and now he was summoning Draco to his side. What could he possibly want with him?

“Okay Potter, stop the games. What is it you want from me so badly that we had to meet here of all places?”

A half hearted smirk played across his features as he turned to face the man who lived.

“It’s not like that Malfoy; I just wanted to return your wand is all… I figured if we met in a muggle setting there‘d be less chance of either of us throwing hexes”

He pulled a small dark wooden object from his pocket, placing it within Draco’s grasp. Draco felt the magic of the object buzzing along his skin and the surge became more evident as Potter’s hand passed over his. He let out a loud sigh of relief and it was difficult to reign in his emotions. 

“Thank you Potter. You don’t know how much I missed this wand. I was afraid you might decide to keep it since it’s the wand you defeated Voldemort with…” 

Gratefulness clouded Malfoy’s grey eyes as he looked up at Harry. The grey met with vivid green, eyes filled with a vein of uncertainty but tinged with something else, something unrecognizable. Those unknown emotion were what finally gave Draco the needed courage to ask. 

“Have lunch with me Potter… I promise there’ll be no funny business. We’ll just be two schoolmates having lunch, nothing more. It’ll be my way of thanking you… please.”

As Harry looked into the pale pointed face of his former nemesis, he saw an air of vulnerability in the man’s eyes, which made him disregard his initial hesitancy.

“Sure Malfoy. Is Friday good for you?”

Malfoy cracked a soft smile as he shook his head affirmatively and they made their goodbyes. Harry watched him leaving, pondering thoughtfully at how truly beautiful Malfoy had been as that smile had crossed his lips…


	2. Picnic Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with Draco to share lunch and gets more than he bargained for...

Learning To Heal Together by HPFangirl71

Part 2: Picnic Full of Surprises

Harry let himself fall through the floo into a large sitting room. He was met by a small house elf that introduced herself as Quinsy and bade him follow her into the house. Harry had been wary about this luncheon with Malfoy, especially when the man had sent an owl insisting they meet here at the Manor. Harry looked nervously about as the elf led him further and further into the rather large residence. He was relieved when she finally brought him into a small but sunny kitchen. Draco Malfoy was busy packing what appeared to be a picnic lunch and the man was surprisingly dressed in appropriate muggle clothing. 

“Do you need any help?” Harry asked, his words accidentally startling the man.

“Harry, I hadn’t realized that you’d arrived. No, its okay, I have everything.”

He seemed nervous as he continued packing several items into a black rucksack. Harry swore he saw a pink blush climb up the man’s face. It was hard to be sure since he’d suddenly turned his head away from Harry’s view. Finally, Malfoy had finished packing the bag and turned to face Harry. Pulling a powder blue blanket from a nearby chair, Draco gestured for Harry to follow him. Malfoy didn’t speak a word to him until they left the house, venturing out into the day’s sunshine. 

“I thought we could have a picnic lunch outside if that’s okay with you”

He turned his gaze to Harry, eyes nervous and hopeful. 

“It’s a great idea” Harry said truthfully, “I love being outside when the weather’s nice”

Draco gave him a shy smile and Harry was again surprised at his own reaction. He was also finding it hard not noticing the tight curves of Malfoy’s arse in the muggle jeans. It had only been a couple months since the battle at Hogwarts and neither he nor Malfoy had seen each other until the other day at the market. Harry had already been battling his confused feelings toward Malfoy since rescuing him from the Fiendfyre, perhaps this lunch had been a mistake. Finally, he and Malfoy arrived at a secluded spot several yards from the house and began setting up their luncheon. 

Draco’s food choices were undeniably, deliciously spot on and Harry found himself enjoying the picnic immensely. Without his parents or friends around to impress, Draco was actually quite personable. Harry was also pleasantly surprised by his ability to converse with the man. They had much more in common than he had ever thought. A couple of hours passed quickly by and Harry had actually begun to relax in Malfoy’s company. He reached across the man to grab for a bag of crisps, as he did he felt the warmth of Draco’s breath and a tingle of magic ghosted across his skin. Suddenly Harry felt an urge coursing through his body, being the daring Gryffindor that he was he knew he had to act upon that urge. 

Harry’s lips pressed softly against Draco’s mouth and the sensation of magic within the air was pulsing and electric. Rather than push him away as Harry had feared, Draco let himself fall back upon the blanket, pulling Harry down atop of him. Harry’s tongue pressed forward, tasting Malfoy and the man tasted delicious. He found his hands roaming across Malfoy’s chest and the man’s fingers slid within his own. The man’s tongue continuing to taunt and tease Harry’s senses as it dove in and out from between his own lips. He never wanted this moment to stop, afraid of what might happen if it did but soon Harry had no choice but to pull away from the blonde lying beneath him. The two pairs of eyes drank each other in, both of them nervous of what should happen next. Malfoy was the first brave enough to voice what they were feeling…

“Who knew you could be so good at kissing Potter?”

With those words, Harry could only smile and pull the blonde prat back within his embrace…


	3. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts Harry about why they're keeping their relationship a secret and gets a surprising answer.

Learning To Heal Together by HPFangirl71

Part 3: No More Secrets

Draco looked out across the well-manicured lawns of Hyde Park, watching a lone dark haired figure. Harry Potter was early it seemed for their date or perhaps Draco was just fashionably late as usual. Regardless of the reason, there he was sitting alone upon a wooden bench. Draco looked out across the expanse of lake to see exactly what it was that Harry was looking after. He noticed the glint of sunlight glistening off the fountains of water beckoning to visitors from the middle of the lake. He wondered just what the obsessively private man might be thinking as he sat there waiting for him…

Ever since their picnic at the manor, the two men had been meeting sporadically yet frequently. A jaunt to this museum to look at artwork, tea at Harrods, or a private dinner at either’s home but never out into the wizarding world. At first, Draco had been thankful for Potter’s cautious nature but now after several months he had to face the truth. The truth he’d been so very frightened to admit aloud. Much as he hated to face it, he thought Potter might be purposely hiding their relationship. With that heartbreaking thought, another crept into his head… if Potter were keeping their relationship a secret, then what did he actually feel for Draco…

Pulling away from the gnarled tree trunk he’d been leaning against, he walked the few feet over to greet the man he’d been secretly watching. Draco approached from behind the bench Harry was sitting upon and put his hands over the man’s eyes. Without looking, Harry seemed to sense it was Draco and let out a soft chuckle. Reaching his hands up to Draco’s he pulled the man’s arms around him in an embrace. Looking up into Malfoy’s soft grey eyes, he caught Draco’s lips in a gentle kiss. Draco willingly gave into the greeting, letting his hands playfully caress Harry’s chest as they continued the kiss. As the heat of their exchange turned from a slow languid hello into the spark of a desperately needful snog, Draco pulled himself away. Potter seemed at first disappointed but Draco’s smile seemed to reassure and sate him.

“I’d prefer not to get arrested for lewd behavior if you will Potter!” the blonde said with feigned indignity as he sat down close to the other man.

Harry chuckled again, only this time it was a deep and hearty timber.

“You’re absolutely right pet… but when you come here dressed like that, you can’t really blame me for trying.”

Draco looked down at his perfectly tailored trousers and the tight fitted tee, both of which showed off his assets with evident ease. He wondered at Potter’s comment since he hadn’t really dressed up to come to the park. Rather than admit this to Harry, he just sniffed airily.

“I _am_ stunning, so I guess I can’t really blame you if you can‘t keep your hands off me,” he said, leaning his head upon the other man’s sturdy shoulder.

Harry draped an arm around Draco’s slight frame, pulling him closer to him. His fingers softly carded through the silvery blonde hair and he let out a contented sigh. They sat side by side, holding one another in the cool summer breeze. Several peaceful minutes passed before Draco; truly hating to break the moment’s magic knew he had to confront the man. He looked down, purposely turning from the emerald colored eyes lest he falter. 

“Harry…?” he whispered in a nervous sort of voice.

“Mmmm… Yeah Dray?”

Of all times for the Gryffindor prat to use sweet nicknames! How was he supposed to say anything with him being so romantic with the endearments and his calloused fingers ghosting across Draco’s forehead, it was completely maddening!”

“Are we ever going to tell anyone?”

“Tell them what?” Harry said in a sleepy, contented voice.

“Come on Potter, even you’re not that dense! When are we going to tell people about us?”

Draco knew his voice was cracking slightly with exasperation but he didn’t care. He’d been thinking about this for far too long to give up now. He watched Harry’s face take on a serious look as he pulled from his embrace. He let out a sigh and looked straight into Draco’s grey eyes. He laid a hand upon Draco’s face, cupping his chin with his fingers.

“Truthfully, I didn’t think you’d want anyone to know… what with all the publicity I’ve been getting lately. It could become a media circus. I only wanted to protect you from that. You‘ve been through so much already with the war and all…”

“Oh Harry… you silly man… there’s nothing I wouldn’t go through to be with you.” Draco whispered softly, a sincere smile playing at his lips.

Harry pulled him close, their lips soft and warm against one another’s mouths. Harry’s tongue pressed urgently into Draco, tasting him as he went. His need for the man intensifying as they continued to hold and kiss one another upon the bench. Harry pulled away for a moment only to suggest that they Disapparate to somewhere more private. Draco quickly agreed as Harry grasped his arm, Apparating them both to the seclusion of Harry’s flat. Soon, they’d tell the wizarding world all about their relationship but for today, all they needed was each other…


	4. Being In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry announces to the world his affection for Draco... Lucius is of course appalled. Also the two men share a special moment alone together.

Learning To Heal Together by HPFangirl71

Part 4: Being In Love…

Lucius Malfoy entered the kitchen, an angry look upon his face that made several house elves flinch reflexively. He threw the paper he held in his hand across the table at his son who was in the middle of having his breakfast. Draco picked up the paper with nervous apprehension only to see his own face emblazoned across the front page. The accompanying headline did nothing to ease his fears. _Former Deatheater entraps Wizarding Savior in Sordid Affair!_ Those words were both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Harry had finally gone public with their affair and just as he’d worried; it was turning into media frenzy.

“You should know better than to read the Prophet’s trash father”

Draco threw the paper to the side without reading it and turned his attention back to his eggs. His father looked at him in stunned silence for a few moments.

“How can you just sit there calmly as your name is being dragged through the mud?” 

Lucius’ anger was barely contained as he confronted his son. Draco took a bite of bacon, washing it down with the last bit of his tea. He took a deep breath before turning toward his father. 

“Don’t worry father, Harry will get things under control soon enough. I have every faith in him.”

“Are you crazy? Only just months ago, you and the chosen one were at each other’s throats, now you’re his lover. How am I supposed to be accepting of something so completely absurd? If I didn‘t know better, I‘d swear you were under the Imperious curse!”

Draco smiled calmly at his father, which only caused the older man to become even more agitated. 

“Believe what you must father. Oh but just be prepared to see more of Harry around the manor from now on!”

Lucius began sputtering out a protest but the determined look upon his son’s face told him to drop it. Draco patted the man on the back as he made to leave the room. Smiling, he hurried out to go floo call Harry about their plans for later that evening…

************

“So pet, how do you like your surprise?” 

Harry’s breath was hot against Draco’s cool skin as he whispered the question into his ear, his arms wrapped tightly, almost possessively around Draco’s chest. Draco looked out into the fiery orange of the setting sun, its colors burning majestically in the almost night sky and glistening beautifully off the surrounding waters. He turned himself in Harry’s arms, pressing an open-mouthed kiss into the man’s neck.

“I love it! I was so afraid after seeing the papers this morning that we wouldn’t be able to be alone… but this, this is beyond fantastic Harry!”

“Well I know our coming out to the world has been especially hard on you, what with all the accusations and whatnot. I wanted our time tonight to be special…”

“Yes, well being alone with you Mr. Potter on a boat in the middle of a secluded lake is nothing _but_ special as far as I’m concerned.”

Draco’s lips climbed higher up Harry’s neck, eliciting tiny moans from within the powerful wizard. Draco knew this was the one place where he had real power… here within Potter’s arms. His lips reached out to claim the man’s mouth, ghosting softly, teasingly at first…

Harry felt his cock hardening as Draco pressed himself firmly into his frame. The damned prat was purposefully teasing him in a way that was driving Harry mad. He shoved the blonde down onto the pile of blankets where they’d just shared a picnic dinner. The boat rocked slightly at the quick movement.

“That’s it Potter, get us drowned because of your randy urges!”

Draco’s voice was reprimanding but Harry saw the lustful desire within the cloudy grey eyes and he only chuckled against the blonde’s chest as he pinned him to the floor of the boat. Seeking to feel Draco’s skin against his own, Harry pulled roughly at his boyfriend’s tee, almost ripping it in the process. This time Draco was the one to let out a low laugh.

“Always so eager Potter… I think that’s what I love about you”

Harry grinned at Draco as he pulled the offending tee from his body, revealing the pale toned skin beneath it. Harry immediately pressed his lips to Draco’s nipple, teasing it with his tongue. Draco’s hands found refuge within Harry’s hair, pulling at the messy dark locks as Harry laid a trail of teasing kisses upon his chest. Harry nipped and sucked at the flesh, leading down to the fine nest of blonde curls surrounding Malfoy’s cock. He inhaled deeply at the waistband of the man’s jeans, drinking in the heady scent of his arousal. Using his teeth, it was only moments before he had the buttons popped open and Draco’s erection firmly gripped in his hand. 

Draco let out a breathy moan at the feel of Harry’s fingers touching his arousal. When Harry’s lips enveloped him fully, he let out a whimper of delight and could feel the rumble of Harry’s laugh as he continued sucking hard on his member. He couldn’t help but thrust into that warm embracing mouth as it rose up and down on his cock until he was completely on the edge. 

“Bloody Hell, Harry! I’m gonna come… Oh Merlin, I’m gonna come hard!” His words were garbled as he fought to keep control, not wanting to give in so soon. 

It was a losing battle, as Harry’s tongue caressed the sensitive top of his member, he found himself releasing hard into the other man’s mouth. He thrust deep into Harry’s throat as his orgasm erupted. Only after swallowing down every drop did Harry let off his cock. The man crawled up his body and their lips met in a searing kiss. Draco tasted the bitter remains of himself upon Harry’s tongue as it dominated his mouth. He could feel Harry’s own arousal pressing hard and needy against his stomach. The buttons on Harry’s shirt were nothing for Draco and soon he’d uncovered the expanse of golden tanned muscles beneath the cotton material. His fingers and mouth seeking to explore the newly bared skin. 

Soon, Harry pulled away but only to remove his own jeans. He pressed his nakedness up against his lover’s as he explored the pale body beneath him some more. Draco’s hands roamed up and down Harry’s back as he embraced the man tightly to himself. Draco could feel Harry’s hands grasping at his arse, pulling their bodies even tighter together. Their mouths claimed greedy access to one another and both men let out passionate moans in between the kisses and love bites. 

Harry again pulled away and sank slowly down Draco’s body, this time ignoring the man’s member in favor of pressing his mouth into his inner thighs. He laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses leading to the man’s puckered hole. His tongue reaching out to taste Draco’s sweetness, invading the tight ring of muscles as Draco let out a mewling cry. Harry took a finger into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue before inserting it into Draco’s arse. He pushed in and out of the tight heat, reveling in Draco’s moans as he added another finger. Harry’s fingers scissored in and out of the man’s body, purposefully hitting his prostate. By the time he’d inserted a third finger, Draco was all but begging to be fucked by him. 

As Harry lined his cock up and sank himself deep into his lover’s arse, Draco pulled him down to kiss him. The rough greedy kiss told of his aching need for Harry. The man’s thrusts in and out of his body made Draco’s senses hazy. His body tingled delightfully, as he listened to Harry’s grunts of pleasure. His pace quickening as his own hunger grew. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry possessively and the two men matched one another thrust for thrust.

After quite some time, Harry finally felt himself approaching the edge of darkest desire. His body twitched and he let out a breathless groan as he released into Draco’s body. He fell sated on top of the blonde, who pulled him into a tight embrace. After a few moments of reveling in his pleasure, Harry finally pulled out of Draco’s body and rolled them over so that Draco was lying on his chest. They were both sweating and breathless as he let his fingers gently caress the fringe of Draco’s hair. 

“I love you Dray!” he whispered low into the man’s ear.

Draco looked up at him with a wondering look of surprise betraying his grey eyes.

“Do you really mean that Potter?”

“Of course I do Draco. In fact I should have said it to you before now and for that I’m sorry.”

The look of regret within Harry’s green eyes said so much more to Draco than his previous words could. Draco pulled Harry’s lips down to his and kissed him gently.

“Its okay Harry, at least you’re saying it now. I love you too…”

Harry again kissed Draco and began whispering words of love and devotion into his ear. Draco snuggled comfortably into Harry’s arms, safe in the knowledge that Harry truly did love him…


	5. Ignoring the Headlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press continues to hound Draco in the headlines but it doesn't affect he and Harry being happy.

Learning To Heal Together by HPFangirl71

Part 5: Ignoring The Headlines

“So when do you think they’ll finally give this up?”

Draco Malfoy was looking at his boyfriend through piercing grey eyes, waiting for an answer. Harry looked up at him from the bed he was lying in, staring at the issue of the Prophet that Draco had just shown him. Amongst the dozens of summertime beachwear ads was a photo of Draco with his arm draped around Pansy Parkinson in a London pub. A large print headline loomed menacingly from the top of the page, _Potter Caught in Nefarious Love Triangle!_ There were further details of a supposed affair between Draco and Pansy below the picture, which suddenly changed to show the pair sipping wine and laughing.

“I didn’t know you fancied Parkinson in that way”

Harry’s tone was dead serious but the smirk playing at his lips told Draco he was only trying to take the piss out of him. Picking up a nearby pillow, he tossed it in Harry’s direction. The dark haired man ducked just in time, only just narrowly escaping being pummeled by said pillow.

“Hey, I was just joking” Harry said with a wide grin on his face. 

He pulled Draco toward him, making the blonde fall across the bed. Draco reached out a hand, letting his fingers slowly ascend Harry’s naked thigh. His mouth soon followed to join his assault upon Harry’s skin, watching as the man’s arousal tented the thin sheet that was only half covering his body. Pulling the sheet downward, he let his fingers play in the dark curls nesting around Harry’s erection.

“Oh yes Draco… please!” Harry moaned as the blonde teased his nether region with his long tapered fingers. Tossing the paper aside, he buried his fingers into Draco’s hair and pulled him toward his cock.

Draco buried his nose in the dark curls and drank in the heady aroma of Harry’s arousal. His tongue swept out to catch a drop of pre cum upon its tip. After his boyfriend groaned and bucked his hips up in protest at his teasing swipes, Draco finally took the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Sucking lightly, he continued to swirl his tongue over the tip in a maddening motion. Harry pushed forward and Draco took his length completely into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down on Harry’s cock, Draco let his fingers graze Harry’s perineum, which elicited an excited moan from within the man. 

“Oh Merlin Draco…” 

Draco sucked harder at Harry’s erection and gave the man’s balls a playful squeeze. That simple motion was all it took to send his boyfriend over the edge. As his cock spurted within Draco’s mouth, Harry pulled hard at the blonde tresses tight within his grasp. Draco was forced to swallow every drop of Harry’s slightly bitter release. Harry bucked once more into Draco’s mouth before finally letting go of his head. Draco slid himself up beside Harry, pressing himself hard into the man’s muscular frame. 

“Bloody hell love that was amazing!” Harry whispered into his ear, reaching for Draco’s straining cock.

With a satisfied grin on his face, Draco soon forgot the dreadful headlines. Let the wizarding world think what they liked, the jealous old berks, he had Harry Potter in his bed and life couldn’t get much better…


	6. I've Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has had a hard time understanding why Harry's with Draco but after a long talk, he finally comes to terms with it and lets Harry know that he's there for him no matter what.

Learning to Heal Together by HPFangirl71

Part 6: I’ve Got Your Back

“I just don’t understand Harry. Why Malfoy? Of all the blokes in the world…” 

Ron Weasley shook his head in disbelief, he was trying hard to understand Harry’s point of view but it was proving difficult indeed. Malfoy was a character of infamous nature as the recent headlines in the Prophet had proven. It had been weeks since Harry had come out with the hidden romance and still the mudslinging continued. Ron and Hermione had tried hard to be supportive of their friend but for Ron it was proving to be his hardest task yet. 

Harry looked at his best mate, trying hard to think of a way of explaining it to him that he’d truly understand. Lost in thought he stared out at the London Eye, sat watching it against the skyline of muggle London. He knew that nothing he said would truly make Ron understand this, not when it was something he didn’t quite understand himself.

“I don’t know what to say mate, something changed is all… One minute I hated the man, the next I was pulling him up onto my broomstick and wishing with all my might that he might never let go…”

Ron who was also looking out at the giant Ferris wheel, turned toward Harry, his lips set in a tight grim line. 

“Look its okay Harry, I get it. It’s just something that happens. After all, look at Mione and me… who would’ve ever thought we’d end up together. Back in first year, all I could do was complain about what a bloody menace she was, now I can’t get enough of snogging the life out of her”

Ron gave a chuckle as he clapped Harry upon the back, Harry just grinned back at his friend. 

“Thanks Ron. I really appreciate the support. I’m not real sure where this thing with Draco is going but it’s a hell of a lot easier knowing my best friend has my back”

“When have I ever not had your back mate? Anytime you need me you know I’m there.”

Silently the two men walked back to the nearest apparition point before returning from lunch to the Auror offices, both completely lost in solitary thoughts…


End file.
